


Dragon~Rush!

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 对战塔停电了，他们玩了蹦极。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 7





	Dragon~Rush!

那两人才刚喊出搭档宝可梦的名字，对战塔里的天就黑了。他们喊道：“怎么回事？！”其中一个还问：“你装了什么奇怪的声控灯吗？”而另一个回答：“没有啊！”要不是因为单独供电的警报系统没有反应，他俩绝对会立马跳起来，而不是像这样仅仅愣了个神。招式才刚喊出个头，他俩的肩膀都还绷着呢。他们抬头四下张望，看到的每一盏灯都突然间不起作用了，仿佛一场无预兆的集体罢工，它们因为某位管理者二十四小时不停加班而不满，声明一定要维护他们作为工作者的合理权利，也就是上班和下班的权利，否则迟早得因为过度使用而烫得爆炸。

保护玻璃用的铁板反而他们看不清外头的情况，没有一点儿光透进来，也没有黑暗漏出去，要不玻璃早就要被沙尘弄坏。对战场上的那两头龙也面面相觑。他们想往前迈步子，喷喷火或扔出石块，可又停下了。两个训练家都没有下令。龙们站了一会儿，神经紧绷，过去了一秒，两秒，三秒……谁也没说话。他俩左顾右盼，最终不再摆拍似地僵站着，张着嘴，能量在嘴巴或肚子里滚来滚去，出去不是，咽回去也不是。他们总算是动了起来。

停电了吧，铝钢龙说。

好可怕，喷火龙说。

“看样子，”丹帝说，“我们被关起来了。”他的语气还有些兴奋，似乎想将对战继续下去，但很快便叹了口气。“我应该去查看一下……”年轻的塔主嘟哝。

“不会真的突然迎来能源危机了吧？”

那两头龙沉默了一会儿。见他俩可以真的解除对战模式，他们便看着彼此，慢吞吞地靠近。黑暗倒不大影响他们，只是停电得太突然，让他们俩也有些神经紧张，心脏突突地蹦得可重了。他们凑到一起，碰了碰爪，当作是重新打个招呼，先前准备开始对战时的吼叫就不作数了。

“就算那样也太突然了。怎么可能一下子就没有能源了。按理说也是在千年后。”

“那就是你的塔自己停电啦！难不成有入侵者？”

“怎么可能，你是说我们挑战者时期的那些家伙躲到了现在又开始闹事？”

我们怎么办？胆小的那个问。

看看主人们打算怎么做吧，内敛的那个回答。

“‘说不定喔’……虽然想这么说，但你那时候真的够斩草除根了。要真还有留下来的——本大爷可服了他们。”

“对吧？总而言之，先想想看出去的方法吧。”

在一片黑暗中，只有喷火龙尾巴上的火焰能被当作光源。火映在铝钢龙的金属皮肤上，照亮那火龙的轮廓，他的翅膀低垂，尾巴弯曲着蜷在身侧，火焰在他的翅膀底下燃烧，呼噜呼噜的，不停地吸入氧气，让火焰的主人自身有些喘不过气来。他们很快适应了黑暗，看得见墙的轮廓，不至于在乱逛时迎头撞上。别担心，铝钢龙说。他用他的大爪子碰了碰喷火龙的身子。我没那么怕，喷火龙说。片刻后，他又说，只有一点怕。他不是擅长应对紧急停电的类型，幸好主人与朋友都在边上，才不至于令他像只刚孵化的小火龙一样一惊一乍。但他的眼神仍是那样紧张，焦点在广阔的黑暗中不停漂移。

丹帝招呼了他一声。

他对铝钢龙低声嘟哝了句，便半飞半跑到了他的训练家身边；后者很快也被叫走了。丹帝抓了抓他的头顶。喷火龙看见那人类对他安慰地笑笑，几乎是反射性地放松了下来。

这下他一点儿也不怕了。他呼噜地说了声谢谢。

“让我瞧瞧……果然！手机没有信号。”

“没办法，铁板太多啦。”

“在这样不上不下的高度我也不想走楼梯啊。怎么办？干脆……”

“五十三层的风可是很大的哦。”

“反正这一层也没有放什么会被吹跑的东西嘛。”

铝钢龙从奇巴纳那儿喊了声“拜拜”，随后被一道红光笼罩，回到了精灵球里。换上来的是沙漠蜻蜓，那家伙一出现便开始绕着整个房间转圈飞。哇！他说。耶！他对着他们喊道。他太过兴奋快乐，为能派上用场而欢呼个不停，声音都变高了不少。他用不着看，光靠声波便知道该往哪儿飞，因此压根不需要适应黑暗的时间。哪儿对他来说都一样。在飞过喷火龙身边时，他咕噜咕噜地笑着，用尾巴拍了拍他。

直到奇巴纳边招手边咯咯笑着要沙漠蜻蜓停下，后者才终于一个急刹车，钻到了他的训练家的胳膊下，脑袋在这儿拱拱，往那儿蹭蹭。

“要麻烦你带我们出去啦，”奇巴纳对他说。

他们两头长着翅膀的龙站在挡住了玻璃的铁板前，一个举起了爪子，龙属性的能量聚集在爪上，一个挥动翅膀，风被聚在一起，变得锐利起来。那些铁板怎么可能撑得住他俩的正面攻击。没几下，外头的阳光便从裂缝中照了进来。再多几下，铁板便连着玻璃被他俩一起打下一大块，那有夹层的玻璃一部分被攻击推出塔外，剩下的碎成了无规则的小块，却还是粘在原处，除非被推下，否则不会碎开。

所以到底怎么了？沙漠蜻蜓抽空问道。他把玻璃碎块吹开，以免踩到。不知道，喷火龙说，大概是电路的问题，塔刚整好不久，再说人类的东西太复杂了。

我听说电系的宝可梦比人类还会弄电路，地龙咯咯地笑道。

不过那些人类科技也只有那一些宝可梦才懂吧。

他俩俯下身，让两个人类骑在他们背上，然后从那个洞口跳了出去。若是人类或没有翅膀的宝可梦这么做，看上去肯定像是一次义无反顾的跳崖。洞口小了些，他俩起先收着翅膀，后脚蹬向那金属悬崖的边缘，身子便往空中弹去。喷火龙规规矩矩地张开双翼，沙漠蜻蜓看了他一眼，说，真没劲；他要一口气从几百米高的空中掉到地面那样进行自由落体。他把翅膀贴在身子两侧；奇巴纳戴上了护目镜，抱着他的长脖子，一看便知早就习惯了。

他们下落的速度太快了。那头绿色的龙又瞥了喷火龙一眼，他的哼笑声很快被风吹散，可还是被后者听到了。

“我们该怎么办，喷火龙？”丹帝拍了拍火龙的脖子。

当然是老样子。

“刚刚真的很不尽兴，你也是吧？和他比一场吧。”

喂，他对沙漠蜻蜓说，来场公平对决吧。而沙漠蜻蜓转过头对他说，你先追上我再说。他们追了有十层楼，这才终于开始正式比试。他俩先放缓速度，张开翅膀，因此上升了一些。他们倒数：五，四，三，二……一。

他俩合拢双翼的速度差不多一样，往下俯冲的速度也接近，真可以说是不相上下，可是他俩都倔着呢，非要比出个先后，绝不接受平手。就像他俩的训练家一样。那两人在空中宁可吃进风也要说“死心吧！”或是“你才死心吧！”，就两头龙来说，他俩觉得两个人类实际上并没有听清楚对方在说什么，只是凭经验喊话罢了。他俩倒是能把另一头龙的声音听得清清楚楚，一个音也不漏。他俩也在说“死心吧！”和“你才死心吧！”——还有其他接近的内容，总之是他们在对战中常用的那些——喊得不亦乐乎，一副忘了其他一切的模样。喷火龙老早就忘了什么叫害怕。他只要一进入“他的领域”就忘了害怕。他这个胆小鬼，和他的训练家一样，一旦有了信心就觉得自己无所不能，他也确实无所不能。他朝着地面俯冲，仿佛目的地在地心，他要钻入大地。他的训练家压低身子伏在他背上，一声不吭，也不必吭声，因为丹帝的手放在他的脖子边上，告诉他：就是这样，继续往下，什么也不用怕。他感觉得到他的训练家的视线，一会儿在他身上，一会儿转向一旁，看向沙漠蜻蜓那边。准确地说，是看向沙漠蜻蜓的后背。喷火龙歪过头，看到沙漠蜻蜓也歪着头正往他这儿看，准确地说，是往丹帝那儿看，而他正看着奇巴纳那边。他们四个的视线交叉来交叉去，几乎搅在一起，以至于两头飞龙一声叹气，决定不管背上的训练家，只顾怎么飞更快，怎么急停才不会撞到地面。他们冲刺，两对角劈开空气，让风从翅膀、背、尾巴上滑过。往下飞，再往下，继续往下，更往下一点，连他们自身也被忘却，以为他们不过是风的一部分，不知怎么竟有了形体，奇怪。被地心所吸引拉扯的他们仿佛没了翅膀。

他们突然停下来了。

翅膀猛地一张，他们被气流往空中推了一段距离，随后稳稳地降落到地面。

是我赢了，喷火龙说。他从鼻子里喷出热气，骄傲地挺起胸膛。

“我们赢了，”丹帝哈哈笑着对他说，好像一点也不意外，“你真是最棒的！”

“你也是最棒的，”奇巴纳对沙漠蜻蜓说。他搓着他的宝可梦的下巴，弄得沙漠蜻蜓发出风呼啸一般的声音，冲着喷火龙说，就差一点！

差一点儿就跟我一样快。

差一点儿就超过你啦！他气鼓鼓地，把翅膀拍个不停。这个姿势是不是会飞得更快？不对，应该要这样……——应该要把翅膀稍微鼓起一些，喷火龙插话道，却被他拍了一尾巴——他把尾翼张开，在空中翻了个滚。但没过几分钟，他就忘了这不快。当两个训练家绕了一圈，在对战塔的正门前烦恼该如何进去时，沙漠蜻蜓又钻进他俩之间，把两个贴得没有缝隙的身体挤开，将脑袋拱到了奇巴纳的手掌下。喂，而喷火龙想，你真是不注意。可那两个当事人笑嘻嘻的，彼此扫视，使着各种眼色，好像一点儿也不在意。他们真的不在意。


End file.
